This project will develop, evaluate and distribute an interactive multimedia program to provide interactive instruction about the human nervous system using a programmed learning format. The program will also provide extensive self-testing for the competencies to be acquired through interaction with the software program. The specific aims of the project are: A) to integrate the teaching of the various basic science courses that have a nervous system component, including: embryology, physiology, cell biology, histology and pathology, and B) to produce an interactive multimedia software package that will provide a simulated in-class experience concerning the nervous system including organization of content, interactive tasks, built-in testing features, and response-based feedback. The final result of the project will be an easily navigated, stand-alone, self-contained, complete and easily distributable program packaged on a CD-ROM that can be used as a premiere ancillary or as a substitution for the neuroscience laboratory or lecture hall. Six specific objectives will be accomplished in Phase II and include: 1) refine, modify and enhance the Phase I program architecture based on evaluation feedback, 2) develop content for the remainder of the nervous system, 3) create multimedia for the remainder of the nervous system tutorial and assessment features of the program, 4) integrate multimedia components into the user interface, 5) evaluate the program for usability and instructional effectiveness, and 6) implement the plan for commercial distribution of the final product.